Roses For My Love
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Red roses is the color of passion and also for Valentine's Day, so how successful will it be for Tony Stark?


**Valentines' Day Special (One-Shot)**

**"Roses For My Love"**

It was almost odd when Kagome spent the New Year without interruption from a certain someone. Even more odd that she herself was somewhat anticipating for his arrival of sorts. It was always that they met on occasions, or days of significance, and she for once was eagerly awaiting to see what he was going to do, maybe some sort of grand and flamboyant appearance, instead he never did appear.

Her travelling and book promotion continued as Kagome soon forgot about Tony Stark with the tiredness by the end of each day. Everything was once again back to normal and her agent was making her do a lot more marketing, as was her mother making the request for her to settle down before she was left on the shelve. Kagome would often joke about it before having the topic turned to a different direction.

With how often she went around giving talks and supporting women everywhere with low self-esteem or to come out of their shell, Kagome always have the fear of making the same mistake as most women do, falling for the bad boy. Another was also for her heart to be shattered again by some two timing and indecisive male that could not make up their mind. Her friends from her high school days were all married and already beginning to build their own family, as was expected of most women in Japan. Kagome was lucky in many ways, one of which is being able to further progress in life without a man by her side or the need for their support in life.

Working on her next book, taking on more talk shows and appearing for seminars in whichever country that her agent sends her to, it was the pace that she now follows. It was fun of course, being able to meet celebrities and couples or singles out there that hold many questions or their own opinions to openly debate about, was really stimulating and fun even. Taking a break was something that though she was advised to, however she had brushed the idea away many times finding it dull the spend it alone.

"Don't forget about your appointment with XY Photography and Studio at 5pm, after which you'll be free to," she was told over the phone by her agent slash manager and now long time working friend.

"Alright, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow at the radio station then," Kagome replied back, hanging up the phone as she board the train that will take her to her last appointment of the day.

It had been nothing but a busy and tiring start to the new year, and yet it hold so much more promises and prospects for her future than she could have ever hoped for. The thought of it was almost too nostalgic that Kagome had nearly missed her stop has it not been for the last call of the train before rushing out the closing door.

These days somehow she had been feeling nostalgia hit her more often than once and it sometimes affects her whenever she was working on her manuscript for her next book, putting Kagome slightly behind of schedule than expected. Her photo shoot today was really something simple to just update her profile and to have it sent to the publishers and various other medias that were interested in what she was doing.

As Kagome entered the studio bowing to them in greeting and for a great working time together, despite of the shortness of it, as she let the makeup artist and stylist usher her into the area where they sat her and had her clothes picked out. Her mind was on and off with the team aiding in her last task for the day as she thought of all the things that she had achieved thus far, and the things that she thought that she would never missed since coming back.

Her mind was constantly elsewhere, but her photographer seemed to be really pleased with the photos thus far and only directed her once in a while to get what he wanted to achieve next.

"You're easy to find," commented an all too familiar someone in English as all eyes turned to the newcomer in the studio.

"Mr. Stark," she said a smile twitching at the corner of her lips as she saw a flash went off again, letting her know that her photographer had taken yet another image of her.

A few more were taken as she exchanged a few words with Tony whilst still standing and posing for the photos. There were a few more flashes before the photographer had declared them done with their session and suggested for her to change back into her regular clothes. Tony continued talking despite of her disappearance behind the changing screen as she kept an ear open to what he has to say.

"So to what do I owe this special appearance from a busy man like you," Kagome asked with a slight tilt of her head to the side that Tony thought for a moment was cute.

"How about let's leave the studio first and we talk," he suggested, a hand at her back gently guiding her out of the building.

They chatted over the most mundane of things, but then again there was nothing much to say about it before silence settled between them again. The first thing that Kagome saw when exiting the building was the black car that which Tony had walked before her to open the door for her. It was what was in the car that had stunned her, filled with blooming red roses as the scent of it hit her nose, causing Kagome to remain where she was in shock at the sight of it.

"Too much?" Tony asked with amusement dancing in his eyes as he reached out to gently grab hold of her hand to lead her into the car, following in after her once she was settled comfortably.

"Will you be my Valentine Miss. Higurashi?" he asked, holding a teddy bear holding a red heart that has the words 'Be Mine' embroidered on it, and held out in her direction.

Kagome unconsciously reach out to take the bear, feeling it's soft fur in her hand as she looked at it for a moment before looking at Tony, "What if I say 'no'?" she asked, holding onto the bear that she was bringing in for a hug.

"Sorry honey, but the bear and I come together," he said with a wayward rakish smile as he reached out to take bear out of her hands, giving her a childish smirk as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's hardly fair!" Kagome protest as she reached out to make a grab for the bear again, falling against him as she pressed her body against his to reach for the bear that he was putting as far out of her reach as possible.

Who would not enjoy the compromising position if they were a guy or a lesbian female, anyone would love to have a woman pressing up against them willingly, though Tony was trying his best to suppress a groan that was to escape his throat as he covered it up with a chuckle. There were many thoughts and if given the opportunity, would love to act it out with her, but instead, Tony held himself back and in check. Though when he next move his arms to keep the bear out of her reach, he wrapped it around her waist as he held her there with the teddy bear still in hand.

"So…will you be my Valentine?" he drawled out in a purr that made her heart skip.

"Isn't it a bit too late for that Mr. Sark," Kagome asked with a frown as she thought about his question.

"Never too late for anything, and neither is this" he told her, enjoying the way her body was still pressed against him as he watches her thought about it.

The more he look at her and held her against him, Tony worry that she would feel his arousal or worse, make him cross the line and boundary in which she had clearly drawn the first time that they met. And he was already losing his own control to wanting to just capture her lips and kiss it until it is swollen and pinkish or red.

"-ony, Tony Stark," Kagome called out his name as she looked at him exasperatedly, knowing the look so common amongst many when they started to drift off in their mind.

"I'm sorry what did you say," he asked his eyes looking at her apologetically as he focused on her eyes that seem to laugh at him at the moment.

"I was asking if you are here in Japan for a business meeting,"

"Oh, nope, I'm here for you solely," he stated almost arrogantly as he saw Kagome raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

If there was any indication that she did not trust his words, Kagome did not show it as she looked at him with such scrutiny before sighing as though in defeat to agree being his Valentine's Day date.

"Great, then let's go, I've already made booking of this restaurant in Roppongi," he said gleefully as he slide them down a fraction more in the back seat of the car before capturing her lips when he slipped a hand to cup the side of his face as he held her there for a more than just a chaste kiss.

At first she leaned in for the kiss relishing it for a second but then started to push him away but was firmly held in place with the hand that is around her waist and the other around her neck to prevent her from going anywhere. It was only later that she gave up and just enjoys the moment of it, not remembering when was the last time that she actually kissed someone and enjoyed it.

Tony groaned against her mouth when they broke apart briefly for a second before continuing from when they stopped. He tightened the grip around her waist when her body grinded against his in a rhythm that drove him wild with want and his blood to boil with passion.

"Hell, maybe we should skip dinner," Tony murmured against her lips, recapturing it again for another session of tongue assault and exploration of her mouth.

It was like an addiction, one that he could not get enough after having a taste of her. It was like a tall cool glass of water after drinking for so long, if he would have to compare it was like liquid nectar, ambrosia fit for the Gods themselves. He heard her chuckle in a tinkling manner that made his heart skip as he looked at her in anticipation.

"Maybe so Mr. Stark, but I am hungry," she told him as she attempted to get up from him, but was pulled back down against him as she gasp at the hard contact of when their body met.

"So am I," he said with a coy smile as he pulled her down against him, enjoying the warmth of her body just as much as when their lips touched and their tongues battled for dominance.

It was not what she meant by being hungry, but did not deny him of it, mainly also because she too wanted to get another taste of him despite of how she held him back at bay on all their previous meetings. Perhaps it was because of Valentine's Day that she was feeling like that, but it could also be just because she nearly forgot what it was like to feel that sort of passion and lust that she could not help but to indulge in it with the ever infamous Tony.

"Then Mr. Stark, we best be going," she purred pushing herself up from him as she reach out for the forgotten teddy bear. How he was going to interpret what she meant build a sort of anticipation in her as she watches him smiled at her coyly as he reached out to press another kiss to her lips before opening the car door to help her out as they sat in the front of it, going to where he had in mind.

Tony smiled arrogantly at the fact that she was holding onto the teddy bear that he had bought with the roses, was she finally going to accept him he wonder but smiled rakishly at her when he caught her eyes as he drove off to the destination that he had in mind.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!

Happy Valentine's Day all of you out there~! I hope that you enjoy this new update, and wish you guys all a great weekend and a Happy Chinese New Year! Take care now.


End file.
